Capitalismo poético
by Lady Carmilla Bathory
Summary: México siempre maltrata a Estados Unidos, pero el día que gana el concurso a la bandera más bonita empieza a sentirse mal por eso y termina haciéndole una confesión vergonzosa por el bien de su relación.


**Hola, antes de que lo lean debo decir que Estados Unidos es muy maltratado en el fic (T-T pobrecito) y que el México que imaginé es muy muy grosero con él y no es el único que lo maltrata. **

**Creo que también es necesario decir que el papá del actual México es el Imperio Azteca... así que su mamá debe ser La Nueva España. **

**En fin, ojalá que les guste. **

A ultimas fechas México conseguía primeros lugares en muchas cosas, pero no en premios Nobel o juegos olímpicos, siempre eran cosas negativas, como uno de los países más violentos que no estan en guerra, así que cuando ganó el concurso a la bandera más bonita del mundo se puso feliz de verdad y fue a España a recibir su premio con mucho entusiasmo.

Subió al podio con el resto de los países galardonados y en su discurso de agradecimiento dijo algo parecido a que se sentía orgulloso de ganar sin haber tenido que votar por sí mismo, discurso que después le valdría el tercer lugar al discurso peor logrado en el dos mil ocho. Pero el que todos se rieran con lo que dijo le hizo sentir que todos compartían su felicidad y bajó del escenario muy seguro de que absolutamente nada podía arruinar su momento de reconocimiento mundial.

Hasta que vio acercarse a Estados Unidos, con quien compartió primeros lugares en tener gente obesa. Le caía muy mal desde que le cedió la Mesilla, la pérdida del norte lo enfermó de migraña y de solo verlo le regresaba el dolor, sabía que no iba a felicitarlo, ultimamente lo presionaba más de lo habitual para que le vendiera el petróleo más barato y no hablaba de otra cosa.

"Y ahí viene la aspiradora de hamburguesas", pensó México.

—¡Hola México!

—Hola.

—¡Muchas felicidades por tu premio!

—Gracias.

Se dio la vuelta listo para salir corriendo pero Estados Unidos lo tomó del brazo, no quería hablar del precio del petróleo o de la remodelación que necesitaba urgentemente el Muro de la Tortilla, quería felicitarlo sinceramente, México estaba contado entre sus mejores amigos desde que accedió a ayudarle en sus acciones heróicas para acabar con el narcotráfico. Pero México no sentía lo mismo respecto a él.

—Me gusta tu bandera.

—A mi me gusta la tuya.

No era cierto, le parecía una bandera fea y muy irrespetada, él jamás permitiría que su lábaro patrio se estampara en unos calzones o que fuera utilizado para fabricar disfraces de tío Sam.

—De verdad que tu bandera tiene un significado muy profundo.

"Profundo tienes el trasero", pensó México mientras asentía con la cabeza, hubiera preferido decirle eso, pero no quería ser nominado al país más grosero.

—Escuché que el escudo es de una leyenda de cómo nació tu papá, debe ser muy antiguo.

"Muy antiguo tienes el trasero", pensó México y volvió a asentir.

—¡Es maravilloso!, te dejó una herencia muy grande.

"Grande tienes el trasero", pensó México, a él no le parecía una herencia tan grande, hubiera preferido un departamento en Cancún.

—También sé que tu papá tuvo un jefe que llamaban El rey poeta —Estados Unidos quería mostrarle que había leído sobre su historia y aprendió de memoria muchas cosas —Suena muy bien, me gusta mucho ¡y no creas que estoy exagerando!

"Exagerado tienes el trasero", pensó México y sonrió imaginando que su trasero estaba inflado con grasa de hamburguesa.

—Creo que se dice Nezahualcóyotl, ¿Lo estoy pronunciando bien?

"Bien pronunciado tienes el trasero", Pensó México y asintió una vez más mientras Estados Unidos seguía hablando solo, lo estaba fastidiando con las mismas cosas que lo fastidiaba su papá cuando se ponía nostálgico.

—¿Y de verdad hay un poema de él en uno de tus billetes? —México asintió de nuevo —¡Eso es muy lindo!

"Lindo tienes el trasero", pensó México mecanicamente, casi sin darse cuenta.

—¿Quieres decírmelo?

México reacionó, sintió como si hubiera leído su mente y se imagino diciéndole lo lindo que era su trasero delante de todos.

—¡No!

Gritó tan fuerte que todos los países y voltearon a verlo, lo miraban como si esperaran que le diera una bofetada a Estados Unidos, como en la última reunión del G20, en la que después de disculpó diciendo que en México se celebraba el día de la Cachetada y pensaba que todos estaban enterados que debían golpear sus amigos. Se encogió de hombros avergonzado, y esperó a que dejaran de prestarle atención, pero no sucedía.

—¿Entonces quieres ir a mi casa?, ahí hablamos de tus billetes y de poemas.

Era obvio que no quería ir, pero todos estaban espectantes a lo que respondería.

—Esta bien.

Estados Unidos fue hacia la salida, México lo siguió, lamentando profundamente perderse de la cena de gala que estaban a punto de servir. Su amigo verdaderamente apreciado Cuba se acercó antes de que saliera y le habló lo bastante fuerte para que todos escucharan.

—¡Adiós capitalistas poéticos! —Cuba seguía muy enojado con él por que no lo visitó el día de la Cachetada y a Estados Unidos lo golpeó amistosamente en público.

Cuba y Venezuela se rieron de Estados Unidos, México pensó que no se lo tomaría mal, pero él era el único lo bastante torpe para creer que se reían con él cuando en realidad se burlaban. Estados Unidos empezaba a darse cuenta de que no les caía bien, salió casi corriendo del evento arrastrando a México con él y se detuvo hasta llegar al estacionamiento.

—México, siento que nadie en América me quiere.

—Bueno, es que nadie te quiere —Ya estaban solos y no tenía por qué dejar de decir lo que pensaba.

Estados Unidos se veía de verdad triste, México se sintió mal por él, pensó que tal vez no era muy agradable que quisiera enterarse de todo y tratar de dirigirlo pero que lo hacía por que quería ser un héroe y salvarlos a todos.

—Creo que tu eres mi único amigo —Estados Unidos lo abrazó.

México se sentía muy culpable, Estados Unidos no era tan malo, fue el primero en felicitarlo y él solo se dedicó a pensar que su trasero era profundo de tan viejo y de una pronunciación exageradamente grande por comer hamburguesas, y además lindo. Lo abrazó también y miró su trasero por encima de su hombro, en realidad no estaba tan grande, más bien estaba lindo.

Pensó que se había equivocado respecto a su trasero, y posiblemente en todo lo demás. Se decidió a empezar a ser su amigo de verdad, aunque ya empezaba temer las burlas de los demás americanos no les caería mal llevarse mejor si tenía que vivir tan cerca de él, como siempre le aconsejaban sus papás, que fuera amigo de todos.

Soltó a Estados Unidos y lo miró a los ojos con la cara más seria que era capaz de poner, si quería ser sincero con sus sentimientos a partir de entonces tenía que confesarle algo que atormentaba su corazón desde hace tiempo, aunque se negaba a reconocer que lo que sentía cada vez que estaba con él lo lastimaba, ese era el momento para decírselo.

—Estados Unidos, tengo algo que confesarte.

Estados Unidos no dijo nada, estaba confundido, México se veía muy nervioso y no pensaba qué podía ser lo que tenía que decirle.

—La verdad es que... —México tomó bastante aire para decirlo todo por fin y de una vez —No existe el día de la Cachetada, solo te golpeé por que eres exasperante.

**Se me ocurrió escribir esto por que paso por un estado hetalioso y mi papá acaba de enterarse que hay un poema en los billetes de cien pesos, hasta fue por su cartera para ver si es cierto.**

**Así que si tú también acabas de enterarte corre a revisar tu dinero ¡por que es cierto y no es el único!**


End file.
